


Pool-side (PIT)

by caribou_cash



Series: NHL Hybrid AU [14]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Hybrid AU, nhl hybrid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caribou_cash/pseuds/caribou_cash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beau just really wanted to go swimming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool-side (PIT)

**Author's Note:**

> Beau is a California sea otter. Sidney is a caribou.

Funny thing about Sidney Crosby..

Everyone knows he’s a good Canadian kid. He’s hella Canadian, right? Yeah. The thing is, well, maybe he’s just not as Canadian as everyone thinks he is.

Beau sometimes still gets confused as to what Sid is. His heart tell him Sid’s a moose, but his head knows that’s not true. He knows that Sid’s actually a caribou.

 

Beau laughed. He was lucky enough that today was a warm day on the road and the hotel they were staying at had a pool.

He loved swimming. Being from the west coast, it was something that always cheered him up. It helped calm him down as well. Plus, it was just plain fun.

Beau was the first one to the water. He hadn’t so much as unpacked and changed; it was more like ‘throw suitcase in room and strip.’ But it worked.

He jumped off the diving board and went under. He held his breath and relaxed at the bottom of the pool. When he came back up, a few more guys were beginning to arrive. he splashed water at each one individually.

“Hey, Beau.”

Sid came up to the edge of the pool in basketball shorts and a tee-shirt. He sat down and put his feet in the water.

“Hi!”

Beau smiled, all teeth.

“You having fun, bud?”

“Yupp!”

He squeaked excitedly. He splashed around some more, trying to prove to his captain that yes, he was having fun. He kicked up some water and splashed Sid, who bleated in surprise.

“Oops.”

Beau stopped. Sid laughed. He kicked water at Beau, who ducked and laughed.

 

 


End file.
